A christmas story
by Heartbroken Renegade
Summary: Its christmas night and Lockwood decides to take Lucy for a walk. What does he have in mind for her? Just another over romanticised fluff fic haha. Lockyle ofc, what kind of a monster do you think i am?


A Christmas story  
Songs to listen to while reading this:  
Xmas (the war is over) - Celine Dion  
Auld lang syne - Susan Boyle

Hello! What are you doing here? It's getting dark and you never know who, or should I say what, you might meet, especially not in times like these... Let me guide you to the nearest inn! It's quite nice... If you fancy the smell of sweat and dirt and enjoys the company of relic thieves. But it doesn't matter!  
What did you say? Why I'm helping you? You see, I'm not just any ghost jar. I'm very special, but unfortunately there are very few people who can here what I'm saying, and sometimes it gets lonely. It's funny because the last girl who could hear me lived right here, in the house we're passing right now! Portland row 35. She was an agent and her agency was called Lockwood & co, after her boss. Not very humble but I'm not the right person to judge. What happened to her? I'm not in the mood to talk about it. Let's talk about something jollier. It is Christmas after all. By the way, why aren't you with your family? "Family trouble"? Do you think that I'm an idiot? I might be a skull but I'm not a moron. It's a girl isn't it? I knew it! You know the last girl who talked to me also had trouble with love but in the end she did get her Prince Charming. Do you want me to tell you? Dumb question I'll tell you either way. It was a winter night, just like now but ten years ago...

It was Christmas night. The snow was falling down and the smell of gingerbread and orange had filled the whole house on Portland row 35. I was sitting on the floor in the weapon room, cutting out garlands of red and white paper. Peaceful Christmas music was streaming out of the radio and from the kitchen I could hear Holly's and George's panicked voices. A huge Christmas tree, decorated with Christmas ornaments, miniature rapiers, candles and glitter was standing in the centre of the room. A cheerful fire was burning in the fire place and accompanied the Christmas music with it's crackles and sparkles.  
"This will be my death"  
"Why?" I said without looking up from my garlands as Lockwood entered the room.  
"Because" he said and fell into the armchair next to me, "Holly accidentally took salt instead of sugar so now the cake is ruined and George is panicking because he had great plans for that cake."  
I dared to glance at Lockwood and immediately wished that I hadn't. Just a quick look at him made my heart ache with a pain unlike anything I'd ever felt. Lockwood had, just like me and George, went for lounging clothes, but unlike us he looked illegally good in his loose shirt, old trousers and messy hair. His dark eyes pierced me and he gave me a smile that seemed to light up the entire room.  
"Would you like to take a walk?"  
To be honest I wouldn't. I had a good time cutting out garlands in the nice and warm house with Christmas music in the background. The problem was that when Lockwood gives you his best and sunniest smile it's impossible to say no. So I gave sighed and gave him a smile.  
"I'll fetch my coat."  
Lockwood nodded.  
"Ok. I'll tell George."

When I stepped outside I was shocked by the cold. It was as if the very air had froze and the wind immediately started biting my cheeks and nose. I heard the door open and close behind me as Lockwood stepped out in the cold. For a moment he froze beside me and we stood there, all quiet with the snowflakes whirling around us. Then he, with a smirk, offered me his arm, as if we were about to dance.  
"May I?"  
"Of course"  
My smile was hidden under my scarf but I'm sure that my eyes shone as bright as the stars on the sky as I gave him arm and we walked down the stairs, arm in arm, and out in the street.  
We didn't talk, perhaps because we didn't want to spoil the magic atmosphere of the evening. It was dark but the ghost lights were lit and their light was reflected in the glittering snow. Wherever you walked you could smell cakes and pies and hear the sound of laughter and songs. Through the windows we caught glimpses of other people celebrating Christmas. Children dancing around a Christmas tree. An old lady and her husband sitting in armchairs listening to peaceful music. In the houses it was warm and light but outside it was cold and dark. Even tho I was wearing a coat and a scarf I was freezing and when Lockwood noticed this he wrapped his arms around me which caused a fire to break out in my chest and my brain to stop working. Snow was falling down and melting like tears in our cheeks. I suddenly felt sad. Lockwood was so close but he might as well be on the other side of the earth. My chances were the same.  
"What are you thinking of?"  
"Nothing" I said and focused on my shoes, trying to ignore the warmth of his arms. "I'm just feeling blue."  
"Me too."  
I breathed in the air that was so cold that it hurt my lungs. It felt as if everything was perfect for a moment. As if this was the moment of perfection that would last forever. But I knew that it wouldn't last forever. It was just a moment. First it's there, and one thinks that it will be there forever, but then it slips away and before you know it the magic is gone and it's just an old tarnished memory.  
We continued walking in silence and the butterflies in my stomach just wouldn't stop flutter.  
Suddenly, after perhaps 15 minutes of walking, Lockwood stopped. I stopped too.  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
He took a deep breath.  
"I want to give you a Christmas gift, but I don't want the others to be here when I give it to you."  
I took a step closer him. It was now less then a decimetre between us.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
He smiled, reached down in his pocket and pulled up a small present.  
"Open it." He said and gave it to me.  
With fingers shaking both of the cold and the tension, I ripped of the paper. Out fell a little box and inside... I gasped. Inside was a tiny silver heart. The heart was a charm meant to be on a necklace and I had never seen such delicate jewellery. I looked up on Lockwood.  
"I wanted to give you something special." He said. "But I didn't want the others to see. I don't know why but it felt as if it was something between you and me."  
I had to wink away the tears.  
"Oh Lockwood... You didn't have to... I'm not worth it."  
"Shhh." I felt his finger brush my cheeks to wipe away the tears.  
"You deserve it. A pretty charm for a pretty girl."  
I looked up at him.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"No"  
My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach.  
"I think that you're beautiful."  
My heart jumped up again and began beating so hard and fast that it almost hurt.  
Lockwood stepped even closer. He was too close. The air was sparkling with electricity. Someone opened a door somewhere. It could be a journalist (we were after all quite famous) but I didn't care. All I cared about was that Lockwood was so close that I could count every snowflake in his messy dark hair. He was so close that I could distinguish every eyelash and every tiny freckle that was so small that they usually were invisible. Then, after what felt as forever, he placed a hand on my hip and firmly pulled me closer to him, until it was just us and no air or unnecessary space between us. He stroke a strand of dark brown hair out of my face and put it behind my ear.  
"Merry Christmas" he whispered. And then he kissed me. The moment our lips met my brain had a total break down. Everything just faded away and the only thing that existed was Lockwood and I with my lips pressed against his and his strong arms wrapped around my weak body that threatened to collapse any time because of the overwhelming feelings. It was undeniably an odd feeling for me, feeling weak. I guess that was another thing Lockwood did to me.  
I don't know for how long we stood there. A minute? And hour? A day? All I know is that when he broke free from the kiss his smile was brighter then ever and I'm sure I looked the same. First we just stood there, panting.  
"We better get home." Said Lockwood at last. "George will kill us if we miss his food."  
I nodded.  
"And I'm freezing." That was more or less a lie. My skin was ice cold but on the inside I was burning and I felt as if I could fly.  
We turned around and began to walk home again, without even noticing that we were holding hands.

So that was a little Christmas story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Here's the inn that I was talking about. Perhaps not the best but at least it's cheap. Perhaps we'll meat again. Or you could bring me to wherever your heading. Not? Ok. Well, then I guess I'll have to say goodbye. Goodbye and Merry Christmas.

Skickat från min iPhone


End file.
